


Red Abstract #1

by Telesilla



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-09
Updated: 2005-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian's too serious; Cillian does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Abstract #1

"You're too serious," Cillian had said. "Too much like Bruce."

Although he'd protested that he needed to maintain a certain level of seriousness for the part, for some inexplicable reason there's Christian in Cillian's car after they're done for the day.

He ends up in a noisy club staring in shock at the slides that are projected on the wall, and wondering if his sight or hearing will ever work again.

Blue. Blast of noise. Red. Thump of base.

Suddenly, a pale, familiar face wearing a slightly maniacal grin appears before him, and Christian speculates that Cillian might be also caught up in his character a little too much. That speculation moves closer to certainty when Cillian pulls a small bottle out of his pocket and shakes it.

"Weaponized hallucinogens?" Christian asks, needing to repeat himself before Cillian can hear him.

"The opposite of the blue flower," Cillian yells. He leans in to speak in Christian's ear, his lips doing disturbing things to Christian's already shaky concentration. "This is joy in a tablet format."

And although Christian's never taken E before, he soon finds himself dancing happily and pressing up against Cillian as if he would climb into Cillian's skin.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> I did the picture meme over on my JF. [](http://commieprincess.livejournal.com/profile)[**commieprincess**](http://commieprincess.livejournal.com/) linked to [this picture](http://interpolny.de/the_black_ep.jpg) and aksed for Bale/Cillian. This is one of two ficlets I wrote. Both of them are about Christian being too Method and Cillian dealing with it. This one's a double drabble, exactly 200 words.


End file.
